Valet
"Your dress uniform has been washed, pressed and is laid out for you. Is there anything else you need at the moment, sir?" Basic (Core) A Valet is a personal manservant for a Nobleman, high-ranking military commander, or wealthy Burgher. He is responsible for the comfort and appearance of his charge, including grooming, wardrobe, and presentation. A Valet is ready with a hat and cloak when it’s raining, a walking stick for outdoor jaunts, and a dress coat for formal occasions. A well-trained Valet is indispensable for the style-conscious Noble. Though they enjoy a lifestyle most Servants would kill for, Valets often resent the vacuous Nobles they are forced to attend. Women who perform these services for Noblewomen are known as handmaidens. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Academic Knowledge (Genealogy/Heraldry), Blather, Evaluate, Gossip or Speak Language (Breton or Reikspiel), Haggle, Perception, Read/Write, Search Talents: Coolheaded or Suave, Dealmaker or Seasoned Traveller, Etiquette Trappings: Cologne, Purse, Two sets of Best Craftsmenship Clothing, Uniform Career Entries Burgher, Servant Career Exits Herald, Rogue, Squire, Steward, Student The August League of Imperial Cupbearers Situated in an old hilltop manor in the picturesque spa town of Wurtbad, the August League of Imperial Cupbearers is a private club with membership extending solely to the elite valets of the Old World. The engagement of a League valet is a much desired status symbol amongst the upper crust. League valets have served the most powerful and influential Lords of the Empire since the ascent of Magnus the Pious to the Imperial throne in 2304. While the League is not a labour guild, and has no administrative function in the hiring or deployment of valets, the Cupbearers’ exclusivity of membership has fostered a longstanding reputation for superiority. The Cupbearers are a self-perpetuating body with an application process that guarantees no unproven valet may join. Two existing members in good standing must first propose and second prospective Cupbearers. Once the process is initiated, the candidate’s name is entered on a new page of the Application Codex. Members who know and support the prospective valet are encouraged to sign the page. Eleven members must endorse the applicant before an election committee votes on his membership. Only when a candidate surpasses this final barrier is he admitted to the League and shown the Black Book. Although a significant number of the Old World’s nobility consists of empty-headed dilettantes and boorish clods, it is the valet’s duty to endure the ignominy of his master’s questionable behaviour without complaint. Therefore, the Black Book is a secret tome in which League valets can record and share the shameful and embarrassing exploits of their masters without reproach. Every Cupbearer is responsible for updating the Black Book, so that future valets will know what debaucheries to expect from prospective employers. Needless to say, the Black Book contains many secrets that could shake the patrician ranks to their core. The Adjutant A valet in the service of an active military commander is known as an adjutant. In peacetime, the roles of the adjutant and the valet are nearly indistinguishable. But in times of war, the civilian valet steps aside to allow the adjutant to follow his master headlong into battle. Typically, the adjutant is an officer in the same military formation as his commander. He plays the role of his lordship’s coachman when they are on campaign, and is responsible for his master’s personal baggage train and the organisation of his field quarters. On the battlefield, the adjutant is sometimes employed as a messenger when communications are muddled and subordinates absolutely need to be sure of orders. But when sword meets shield, the adjutant’s place is at his master’s side in the heart of battle, ready to turn aside any blows meant for his lordship. Many adjutants form a lifelong bond with their master and follow them into their post-military life as stewards.